Artemis Fowl: Operation Rainbow
by Princess Angel1
Summary: Alicia Angel, sophisticated, aloof. Artemis Fowl, dangerous, scheming. Both brilliant criminal masterminds, but formidable opponents. What will happen when they have to unite (or rather, Artemis forces her to) uncover a powerful legend??? Plz R+R!
1. Prologue

****

Artemis Fowl: Operation Rainbow

By Angelic Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, only the original characters. ~*I wish I did though*~

****

Prologue 

YOU would think that after the retrieval of his father (mainly led by Commander Julius Root and Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon Unit) Artemis Fowl would have learnt his lesson and put his evil past behind him.

But, no. 

Artemis just kept on plotting dastardly--well--plots and scheming evil schemes and planning illegal plans and, well, you get the picture.

Right behind his parents back. His parents, of course, didn't encourage this kind of thing, but he still kept at it, as any rebellious teenager would've done, and soon, the Fowls were back and even stronger at billionaire status. You could also think, that with all that money, his parents' ignorance was faked, but I suppose we will never know.

Now, this recount is of the case that eventually got to be called Operation Rainbow a.k.a. 'when Artemis Fowl tries to gain ultimate power'

He meets old friends and foes…and even occasionally blows on 'that tiny spark of decency beneath the layers of deviousness'. 

Report compiled by Dr. J. Argon, B. Psych, for the LEP Academy Files.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

^.~ Read on!! Read on!! ^.~


	2. A Curious Call

****

Artemis Fowl: Operation Rainbow

By Angelic Princess

Disclaimer: Okay ppl, I really, really, suck at summaries, and I've noticed that people with really good summaries get heaps of reviews, so if you've even got this far, please, please, please review! Oh, yeah, and I don't own Artemis Fowl. *pouts* Some guy named Eion Colfer does. 

Chapter 1: A Curious Call

ARTEMIS Fowl picked up the phone, after its fourth or fifth ring. No need to hurry or sound desperate, he thought, amused. Just to show who's boss.

"Hello," he intoned, "State your name, status and business. If you are one of those pesky human-advertisements, I suggest you hang up now--or I could trace this line and bankrupt your company with a snap of my fingers.

Someone on the other end of the line laughed, like a cascade of bells.

"Ah, so you're the infamous 'heart-of-stone' Fowl. It's about time," drawled a voice, "the child prodigy."

(Note that since we have last heard of him, Artemis had grown from his thin, awkward, stork-like form into a handsome youth of 18, albeit a pale one. He had learnt his lesson, though, from being too indulgent in a lifestyle, and had been going outdoors and exercising more, at least and no longer looked like a vampire.)

__

The voice is female, that's for sure, thought Artemis, _she sounds like a teenager, maybe around my age. She had a mixed accent…?_ The voice was confident and clear and somehow even…sweet. There was no other way to explain it.

She spoke again. "So, hotshot, shall we conduct business or no?"

"It depends what kind of business," Artemis answered carefully.

"Hmm, well, I just thought that you might be interested in something called the Diamond Sceptre?"

Artemis, who had been totally unprepared for this, dropped the phone. He pushed a button on the desk and said "Butler, trace this line immediately!", before composing himself and before picking up the phone again. The voice continued talking, and he could practically see the smirk on her face. How could she speak of it so _casually _anyway?

"I thought so," she confirmed, "And don't bother trying to trace this line. It's secure."

Artemis longed to wipe the smirk off that face, but he couldn't, in case he lost his only lead after more than a year of futile searching and wild goose chases. So instead, he said, 

"How do I know that you're not lying? 10 million US currency is a lot of money, and some people will do anything to get it." As he had found out soon enough.

"Are you implying that I may be lying?" she asked, her voice thick with scorn. "In exactly one minute, you will receive a scanned picture of this _thing_ that you are apparently looking for."

"How did you-" started Artemis.

"Never mind how I got your e-mail address," she interrupted. "I have my ways," she added mysteriously, "And if you don't believe me, why don't we meet and settle this once and for all?"

"Of course. So may I have the name of my gracious caller now?" he queried.

"It's Angel. Alicia Angel. You may have heard of us. Don't bother introducing yourself. I already know all about you, Master Fowl. I also know that as soon as we hang up, you are going to do an intensive search on us. You'll be disappointed. We Angel's don't like publicity," said Alicia, "And just because of our name doesn't mean we're soft. I'm only going to say that once. Got it?"

"Shall we set a date and place for the meeting?" said Artemis, completely ignoring her last statement.

"Yes," Alicia said, decisively, "How about Florence, Italy, at the Grande Pizzicato Hotel, two days from now? Or is it too expensive for you?" she taunted.

"Never mind. It's perfect, and remember to bring the goods," answered Artemis, "But remember, if this is a trap, it will be your last. I am not short of defense or weaponry myself."

As am I," she countered, " by the way, does the name Captain Holly Short sound familiar to you?"

Then she hung up.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, how do you like it??? Plz review, review, review!!! ^.~


	3. Information

****

Artemis Fowl: Operation Rainbow

By Angelic Princess

****

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Artemis Fowl, only the original characters. ~*I wish I did though*~ and please review!!! It really boosts mi spirits up when I read them, even if its only one. It onli takes a minute or 2, so review--anything ish welcome, though I wouldn't really prefer flames.

****

Chapter 2: Information

ARTEMIS, stunned, stared at the phone. How could she know? He hadn't met such a worthy adversary in a long time. He had actually struggled, yes, _struggled_ to argue against her. But, there was nothing he could do about it now. All would, or rather _should_ be answered at the meeting. 

Meanwhile, what he _could_ do, was to find as much information on the Angels as he could. The scanned picture had turned up, and it _had_ look a LOT like the Diamond Sceptre, though nowadays, anything can be made by computers. It might even be a replica.

After a while, he looked at the small pile of information he had managed to collect. It _was_ disappointing. The Angels were part of the criminal underworld, just like the Fowls, and just as wealthy, if not even more. They lived in an expensive, massive house, overlooking the sea, known as SeaStar Mansion.

There were four members in the Angels family, not to mention all their many relatives--that was just about all the information Artemis had managed to collect.

If they actually do have the Diamond Sceptre, mused Artemis, that will be one part of the gigantic puzzle solved. He had stumbled upon his first clue while browsing through some websites. After that, he had gathered as much information about it as he could.

According to legend, after he got the Diamond Sceptre, he would be able to find the gems. The Jeweled Rainbow was, in fact, stored in 8 precious jewels. Ruby, Topaz, Zircon, Emerald, Turquoise, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Opal.

Each of the precious stones held a power, the weakest Ruby, and ranging until Opal, the strongest. None knew what these powers were, but they were rumored to be great. 

The Book only held one passage regarding all of this:

'First to lead the way,

Next to protect and showeth the key,

Last to uncover the power of thy precious array' 

Artemis had suspected that the Diamond Sceptre might still be around, and posted a request on the Internet--a most vital asset. That was more than a year ago. 

__

Now, Artemis thought, _we might at last have a chance._

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Plz review and tell me what you think of this story. Sorry if I sort of copied some parts of people's stories, but you know how the saying goes--copying is the highest form of praise, or something like that anyway. So, plz review! I need some encouragement to keep me going!


	4. The First Meeting

****

Artemis Fowl: Operation Rainbow

By Angelic Princess

Disclaimer: I really would appreciate it if you gave some ideas on where this story is going. I don't have any real idea, just writing it as I go, so plz review! I don't own Artemis Fowl, only the original characters.

****

Chapter 3: The First Meeting

ARTEMIS looked out over the balcony at the sprawling city of Florence. He looked at his watch and sighed. The breeze was refreshing after the long trip there and the weather was excellent.

"They should be here any minute," he said to Butler.

_Ah_, he thought, as he spotted a white limousine coming up the hotel drive, _that's probably them_. He walked calmly out of his rooms and into the elevator. (Checking in the mirror before going in, of course) He wanted to look especially business-like and merciless for the (so-called) owner of the Diamond Sceptre.

Alicia Angel got gracefully out of the limousine, looking beautiful and professional as always. A young man got out after her and took her luggage for her. If you looked close enough, you could tell that the man was of some relation to Alicia.

Just as they were about to walk into the elevator, Artemis walked out, supposedly by coincidence. Both knew immediately who the other was. Now, when Artemis wants to make an impression on someone, he can.

Alicia happened to be the unlucky target then, and was more than surprised when the intimidating, dangerously handsome youth came out, with a giant of a man just a step behind him, subtly armed from head to toe. 

It looked like she shimmered invisibly for a second, but the young man behind her put a protective hand on her shoulder and she was back to being calmly composed. On the other hand, when Artemis first saw her, he visibly started.

The person standing before him right now was nothing like the person he'd imagine he'd be meeting. She was also a lot younger. The slim girl that stood in front of him was of Asian-American appearance and she had an overall sweetness to her that immediately captured your attention. Silky, long, black tresses framed her face. Wisps of hair blew gently across it. She had a smooth, creamy complexion and soft luscious lips. She was wearing a pretty, light blue halter-neck top with long denim designer skirt. 

But her most astonishing and attractive features were her large, long-lashed eyes, which were of a deep violet hue. They held a wicked glint in them, that looked like they could turn from cold contempt, to pure innocence or a fiery defiance in a flash. The man behind her was glaring at him openly, as if he had one something wrong just by looking at her. Artemis started by saying,

"I was expecting someone-"

"Older?" Alicia enquired politely, "Yes, so was I. Where is Master Fowl Senior?"

"I could ask the same of you," said Artemis. She sighed.

"I have to go freshen up in my rooms, but you can go down to that nice little café down there and wait for me. I think it's called Café Piacevole, or something like that." 

Then she went into the elevator without even waiting for a reply. Artemis blinked, then shaking his head, went out to wait at the Café.

In her rooms, Alicia told the young man to put her bags down and wait for her. She applied a little mascara and lipgloss, brushed through her silky hair and checked that her little gun and dagger were safely tucked away in her clothes. She motioned for the young man to follow her.

When she arrived at the Café, Artemis was already drinking some coffee and talking to Butler. She sat down and mockingly gasped,

"You started without me! Waiter! I would like a cappuccino, ASAP please!" Turning back to Artemis, who was staring at her, she said, "What? Coffee is my heaven! I can't do anything without it." The young man behind her rolled his eyes. "I'll pretend I didn't see that. So let's start off with a little small talk shall we?"

"Wait!" said Artemis, getting a bit agitated, "First there is something I must ask you. How do you know about Holly?"

"That's been on your chest ever since I mentioned it to you, hasn't it?" She smiled evilly. "Well, I'm afraid you'll never know. I was actually just interested in the reaction from you." Artemis sighed deeply.

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction," she quoted, and said sweetly, "There, there. If you know all about it already, why ask me?"

"Because…forget it," said Artemis abruptly, "I shall find out eventually. I always get what I want."

"Over my dead body," muttered Alicia.

"If that's what it takes," he answered obligingly. " So who is that young man behind you? He's been looking at me as if I'm some murderer ever since we met and he hasn't even said a word."

"Listen Fowl, while we're doing business, I don't want you even less than a meter away from my sister. Got it?" the words burst out from his mouth in a tumble.

She, in turn, rolled her eyes.

"This is my dear brother R.C. He is sooo over-protective. Even worst than two parents put together. He glares at any boys that even _look_ at me. But I guess he just does that because our own parents obviously don't care." She shrugged.

"Anyway, I think he'd be more than a match for your big giant over there."

"Oh, don't worry, Butler's beaten lots of trolls before," Artemis said coolly. Alicia's eyes blazed at the insult.

"Don't worry about it Lis," spoke the lanky, tanned youth. 

"Yes, listen to your brother," mimicked Artemis, "So how old are you anyway? Four? Eight? I'm eighteen."

"I'm sixteen, which isn't that much younger than you at all," she retorted.

"Yes, but still not old enough to vote, go to over-eighteen parties, or drink. Just out of interest, where _IS_ your father?" 

Alicia snapped.

"My father is a very important man. He doesn't have time to do everything himself or worry about small trivialities or even take care of us all the time. He is the Setsuna." 

Artemis paled even more than usual. Back during his father's crimelord days, he had only answered to one man. And that was the Setsuna. So that was who the Angels were. No wonder they had sounded so familiar.

They threw shielded daggers at one another for some more time before settling down to business.

"Oh yes," said Alicia, "Before I forget, my father has requested that we raise the price a little higher."

"How much higher?" said Artemis suspiciously.

"10 more US."

Artemis thought. 10 thousand more wasn't that much more if you considered what they were getting. And it wasn't as if he couldn't afford it.

"Fine…if I must," he said reluctantly.

Alicia breathed a sigh of relief. Her father hadn't actually told her to raise the price, but she figured she could do with a little extra money in her pocket.

"So, why do you want it so badly?" Alicia asked innocently, though her eyes danced wickedly. She had a feeling she knew what he was after. After all, she hadn't gone without a little research on the Diamond Sceptre.

"That is none of your business," He said, "Where is the artifact anyway?"

"If you mean what bank vault it's in, I'm certainly not going to tell you," She grinned, "I don't think my father would be too happy if you went and stole it."

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well how was this chapter? Sorry if it's a bit boring, but I hope the next will be better. Plz keep sending those reviews in!!! I need at least 10 for fuel. By the way, can someone plz tell me wat a Mary Sue ish?^.~

****


	5. A Day At The Beach

****

Artemis Fowl: Operation Rainbow

By Angelic Princess

****

Disclaimer: Okay, guys, thanx for your reviews. Plz keep them coming!!! As for previous disclaimers, I couldn't be bothered writing anything else. I haven't written much lately because it doesn't realli seem like a lot of pplI like mi story L So plz review!!! (But no flames) You don't knoe how happy I am when I get a new one. I know I must be the laziest person on Earth and a master procrastinator but anyway^.~ Here it goes: Idon'townArtemisFowl! There. That wasn't so bad I guess. On with da story… 

****

Chapter 4: A Day At The Beach

"**NOW** that we've finished all that tiring stuff, why don't we tour around Florence and have a little fun?" said Alicia.

R.C. glanced warningly at her, and she could just imagine what he was thinking. _Not with them, I can't stand them._

"Whatever you want," said Artemis wearily, even though he actually would've preferred to do the transaction as fast as possible. But it was always safer to agree to the seller. Once he had what he wanted, _then_ he could do as he liked.

They traveled on an air-conditioned bus to all the popular tourist destinations, (thanks to Artemis not wanting to ruin his skin) and ate at a fancy restaurant before returning to the hotel.

Alicia didn't have a lot of chances to have fun, since she was always getting sent everywhere to do her father's business. So she always used all the opportunities she got to have fun, even if it meant dragging along three reluctant men around with her. RC. didn't take his eyes off Artemis for a second, and they were practically glaring at each other the whole time. If looks could kill, to quote…but counting that out, it was pretty fun. (If you thought about it for a moment, it would have been pretty hilarious watching a teenage girl having the time of her life, while three young men followed her around doing almost whatever she told them to do.) But anyway, on with the story.

Before retiring to her rooms, Alicia said, 

"Why don't we spend a day at the beach tomorrow? The more the merrier, and the faster we can do the deal." It was a very faint threat, but Artemis caught it anyhow.

Artemis stifled a groan and said, "I don't really like the beach." (Which was an enormous understatement.) R.C. was also giving his death glare at him.

"Please…" she 'wheedled'.

"Alright, alright, whatever." Artemis was too exhausted to argue. (It had been a pretty exhilarating day, by his standards.)

"But JUST an hour. You're the most infuriating girl I know. Jeez." Alicia went happily into her room.

"I don't understand her. One second she's treating me like a hostile enemy, the next like her best friend," He muttered. R.C, who had been looking very angry, suddenly said, 

"Alicia just likes to have fun, but beware--she is on guard the whole time. You shouldn't have promised. You have no idea what she could do. She just invited you because she was feeling generous today," He smirked, "Don't be fooled by appearances." Then he grinned, so much like Alicia, only much more eviler. 

__

Yes, Artemis thought sleepily, as he fell asleep, _this was already much more unexpected then he had ever imagined._

The next morning, after breakfast, the four of them went down to the beach at Alicia's urging. Artemis had brought his laptop and had intended to spend only an hour there, but Alicia stole his laptop and he ended up spending almost two and a half hours there chasing her up and down the beach. R.C. was laughing so hard he couldn't see straight. Despite that he wished he could just order Butler to break her fingers, Artemis couldn't do that since it would probably cancel the deal, if he even survived after R.C. was through with him. Artemis didn't even know if Butler would break her fingers if he were ordered to. Butler had grown a lot softer since the Arctic Incident. _Too soft_, Artemis thought. 

They had a brief lunch at a nearby café and Alicia casually mentioned that,

"At this rate, Master Fowl, you'll be as brown as a chicken in no time." Artemis had looked so horrified, as one might look at a giant cockroach, that everyone had burst out laughing. After that, they got into business mode again and Alicia got the precious artifact out of the bank. She let Artemis peek at to confirm that it was the right one. Artemis, in turn, gave her a huge briefcase full of money and R.C. did a brief count to make sure it was all there. 

They parted shortly afterwards at the airport. 

"Well. Master Fowl, it was nice doing business with you." She said formally.

"You too, Miss Angel, R.C."

"I'm sorry I can't say the same thing about you Fowl. Personally I hope we don't have anything to do with you ever again." Then he boarded their private concord. Alicia smiled prettily, 

"I'll be checking up on you from time to time Fowl, so don't try any tricks. I know what you're up to." And with that, she was gone.

"She really loves to do that doesn't she, Butler?"

"Do what, Artemis?" Butler said, his face carefully blank.

"Ah, never mind. I'm anxious to jump to the next part of the plan."

They boarded their private jet for the return back to Fowl Manor.

Somewhere, deep inside a crystal cave that sparkled with all the colors of the rainbow, three ancient faery creatures, as old as time itself, stood around a misty crystal ball, gazing deeply into it.

"Fowl by name, foul by nature," chanted the first, 

"And She who possesses the highest color," said the next,

"Fierce enemies, yet bound together," intoned the last,

"Aided by both worlds, will change the power of Destiny, where the world shall rest in their hands" they finished together. 

Scurrying back to their own places, to await the time when each would be summoned.

Somewhere else, perhaps even farther, Captain Holly Short woke up suddenly, with a gut feeling that something big had just begun. She shook her head, muttering something about a nightmare and dropped back into an uneasy sleep. In the morning, she had completely forgotten about it all. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Did you like this chapter? I knoe it was a bit long and lots of description, and speaking of that, do most of you like stories with a lot of description or what? Plz tell me in you reviews. I currently have heaps of assignments to do, so I can't write much longer. (I usually type up the story on weekdays and upload it on the weekends.)

Till next chap! ^.~


	6. Capture

****

Artemis Fowl: Operation Rainbow

By Angelic Princess

****

Disclaimer: Hey again!! ^o^ Plz keep your reviews coming!!! They make me sooo happy! I have a math test tomorrow (Equations, ratio, rates and scale drawing) and I should be studying, but I'm writing this instead--see how dedicated I am ^^ So plz review! I realli (x infinity) like CardCaptor Sakura (You _could _call me obsessed) Fanfics by the way, so if you have written any, or knoe some good ones, plz tell me! I just wanted you guys to knoe that while I am writing this story, I don't realli knoe what's going to happen, only in the next chapter as I go along, so if you have any ideas, plz tell me as well. Oh yeah, almost forgot with all my gibberish: I don't own Artemis Fowl, only mi original characters. Ready? Okay! (I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot…) If you've never watched Bring It On, and think I'm a mindless idiot, umm, well, just read on.^.~

****

Chapter 5: Captured

****

SEVERAL months later, at Seastar Mansion…

Alicia was speaking on the phone.

"Yes father," she sighed, "It will definitely be a challenge, but R.C. will probably be able to help me. Yes, I perfectly understand." Then she hung up.

Time to visit an old acquaintance.

On the way to Ireland, Alicia and R.C. planned what they were going to do.

"Fowl will never let go of the Diamond Sceptre, once he has his hands on it, especially if he's planning what I think he is," said Alicia grandly, "Therefore, we shall have to steal it." 

R.C. rolled his eyes. "I know where Fowl will be tomorrow. I hacked earlier into his personal computer. His security system isn't too tight, so I got in with just the few lessons from you too." He looked smug. " He will be attending a ball at the Duke of Esmond's mansion in London, celebrating his daughter's birthday. Apparently, his parents are making him attend, even though they are overseas at the moment, because they feel he needs to be as socially active as most people of his age. So we should probably attack that night when he will probably be to tired to worry about security." He said all in one fast breath.

Alicia giggled. "You make it sound as if we're going to war. I actually feel a bit sorry for him though, having to attend the ball. I don't have a problem personally because I love parties of any kind."

Unbeknownst to them though, Artemis had found out about the intrusion, naturally, and had had an extra tight rein on the security ever since.

On the night of the ball, at the hotel…

Alicia had changed into a stunning light blue and purple strapless evening gown, made out of silk and satin, that clearly accentuated her eyes. A layer of shimmering gauze went over it, and she had matching gloves, shawl, and purse. (Filled with deadly weapons) Her black hair was done up in soft curls, and she had on some beautiful silver jewelry along with her 'heart with wings' earrings, made of opal and diamond that she always wore.

She turned around in front of the mirror, twisting this way and that, then turned around for R.C. (who was wearing a navy blue suit) to inspect.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" When Alicia glared at him, he gave up and said,

"Beautiful. Perfect. Radiant." And sighed. He meant it too. Anyone that met Alicia tonight would not forget her in a long time. And that was when HE came in. Anyone that got too near or interested to Alicia then one of passing interest, got to know his fist personally. IF they were lucky, that is. It was his one failing, (In Alicia's opinion) but he wouldn't change. 

As they drove up the huge driveway at the mansion where the all was held, brother and sister made sure all their equipment was ready. 

They walked up to the receptionist, who was very flustered with the long invitation list and all the invitations on the messy table. Alicia flicked her forged invitation onto the table and said haughtily,

"We're on the V.I.P list. Look under A." Passing him before he even had time to re-adjust his glasses. R.C. merely glared at him and stalked pass.

Inside, R.C. whispered a 'Be Careful' before sitting down at a chair with a good vantage view, while Alicia started on her rounds. Her job was to gather useful info on Fowl and keep an eye on him, while R.C. came as her escort and bodyguard. He left it to her to do the socializing. Several (or should I say hordes) of ogling men immediately surrounded her, asking for a dance. Alicia, after all, was at her most charming, so she smiled sickeningly sweet with both dimples showing, and let them lead her away. R.C. just barely managed to restrain himself from K.O.ing all of them. He kept reminding himself that it was necessary, but that didn't prevent him from using his specialty 'death glare' at them.

Alicia got swept around the ballroom, dancing with hundreds of different people. It was so fun, in fact, that she totally forgot what she had come there for in the first place. After what seemed the 100th dance, Alicia thought that she had had enough for a while.

__

After the next dance, she thought, _I'll get a drink and visit R.C._ It was at that moment though, that she was swept into the arms of a certain young man, with a sardonic smile he had kept in place ever since the beginning of the evening. 

Amethyst met Sapphire. As their eyes locked into place, it was as if time stood still. His eyes widened with surprise, (a bit of desire?) though his arms were still light and impersonal, but his gaze pierced through her sudden shock and she gasped. Panicking, her eyes settled on the magnificent chandelier above them. She concentrated on it, her eyes glazing over, and the chandelier came down with a resounding crash.

Her partner distracted, even for just a few seconds, she spun around and headed for R.C. and the entrance at full speed. Dragging R.C. back to the car, she managed to grind out, 

"We have to get out _now_. He knows we're here. It's now or never."

When Artemis turned back around, the girl was gone. He smirked. She was good, he had to admit. Even so, _no one_ would get the best of Artemis Fowl. He strode briskly out of the ballroom.

He knew immediately that he had to get back to the manor. Grabbing Butler on the way, they raced through the streets. On the way there, Artemis couldn't help but think that she had looked exceptionally beautiful, and more so that it might've affected his better judgement. This girl was dangerous, for all her charm and beauty. He would have to remember that. Having the advantage of home ground, they arrived back at Fowl Manor a good thirty minutes before Artemis estimated _she_ would.

Going upstairs to work on his computers, he advised Butler and Juliet to be on their double guard. After a while though, the intruder still hadn't arrived, and he was beginning to doubt himself. He was going downstairs to get a drink, when he heard the noise.

As Alicia hurried away from the party, she changed into a high-technological suit that fit her like a mould. It was black, of course, and would camouflage her to a certain extent. 

They finally arrived at Fowl Manor. Alicia told R.C. "You try going around the front, and I'll go around the back. Look for anything that might be a safe."

Alicia cut out a circular piece out of a window using a laser, and stepped through. Using a special spray that let her see the laser lines criss-crossing the room, she managed to make it to the other side without being crisped to a cinder, and de-activated the alarm. She crept around the bottom floor, looking alertly all the time for traps and alarms, but didn't find anything of interest. Typical, she thought, all items of value _would_ be on the top floor.

R.C. on the other hand, had not been so lucky, and fallen into a bear trap, unlike the one Holly had been in, while trying to climb up to the window. As he was losing conscious, he heard two voices saying faintly,

"This bear must be her brother. But I bet you could take him on, eh, brother? I wonder where the little witch is."

"Alicia…" he mumbled. His last thought was _It's all up to you now._

Alicia ascended up the stairs. At the top was a long, dark, hallway. _Oh well,_ she thought, _Might as well start at the beginning._ She peeked into the first room. Nothing in there. Neither in the second or third. 

As Alicia entered the fourth room, her flashlight suddenly turned off. Swearing, she reached into her bag to get the spare one. 

Suddenly, an arm grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms together, and another went around her neck, jerking her head back. She felt the cold metal tip of a knife against her neck.

"Let GO-" 

"Make one more sound, and you are a good as dead." A voice breathed, next to her ear. 

She felt a cold, sharp pain piercing her neck, and darkness enveloped her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hmm…Would you call that a cliffhanger?? I don't know. This must be the longest chapter I've ever written yet! I spent a lot of time on this, so plz DON'T COPY. (Why you'd ever want to in the first place is beyond my comprehension.) Anyway, I have to go now, and as always plz REVIEW!!! Tell me in detail what you thought of it J And also any ideas for future chapters! I'm running out of ideas.

Till next time, Sayonara, Chow, Sampai Jumpa, Au Revoir, Hola (Is that the right spelling? Can't think of anymore, my brain's gone fuzzy, it's 12:27pm, and tell me if u knoe anymore goodbyes)


	7. Little Bird In A Cage

****

Artemis Fowl: Operation Rainbow

By Angelic Princess

Disclaimer: Heheheh… evil, huh? Evil, am I? (referring to one of mi reviews) well… thank you, thank you! cackles

I knoe that disclaimers are meant to be for disclaimers, but I am going to put mi author's note here as well, 'cause I'm lazy. (Queen of Laziness and Procrastination, that's moi!) Well, let's get this done and over with… I DON'T OWN ARTEMIS FOWL (surprise, surprise) Now, on to other things. neatly pushes it aside THANK YOU VERY MUCH to everyone that (could actually be bothered) to read AND review mi story! That ish sooo sweet! Thank you, thank you, thank you! J You guys don't knoe how much it realli means to me. Whenever I get a review, even one, I go hyper-active, like I'm on speed or something, but anyway, mi personal world record ish 14 reviews in one chappy! (Though not in this story. I knoe it doesn't seem a lot, but it does to me) And also a special thank you to all those ppl that are giving me ideas for da story! Keep it up! Hmm…romance between Alicia and Artemis, I don't knoe…what do u ppl think? The romance ish gonna be with sum other characters too. Let me knoe wat u think! ^.~ (Maybe I should just make them kill each other…)

****

Chapter 6: Little Bird In A Cage

A BIRD whistled outside the window. Alicia woke up and stretched. Then all the events of last night came tumbling back to her. Automatically, she reached for her gun and dagger--but they weren't there. She looked down and to her greatest surprise, she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. She was wearing a light lavender-colored satin sleeping gown. 

This wasn't a good sign. A glance around the dark room, revealed to her the expensively-decorated furniture and main colors that to be blue, purple and silver. Which was the color of the bed she had been sleeping in. It was a very lavish bed and she thought someone could probably have gotten buried somewhere in there. 

Shaking her head, she wondered, _what's wrong with me_? _This seems to be getting worst and worst. I should be trying to escape, not sit here daydreaming. And where's R.C?_ Although a dreaded feeling in her seemed to already know.

"Good morning," said a smooth voice from the shadows, "You'll realize the effects of the drugs hasn't quite worn out yet. I'd give it about another five minutes or so."

Alicia jumped. She hadn't realized there had been someone else in the room. She jumped off the bed and ran to a nearby bookcase. She picked up a book as a weapon and got ready to throw it at whoever showed up.

Artemis Fowl the Second appeared next to the bed and opened the velvet curtains to reveal large double-bay windows. 

"It's pretty dark in here isn't it? " he commented. Alicia thought wryly, _well who else would it have been? It's his house. I wonder what he wants_, before throwing the book calmly at him. She then proceeded to empty the whole bookcase at him. Artemis retreated back and called out into the hall,

"Butler, come and restrain our little pris- _guest _so I can speak to her. She seems to be enjoying a game where the object, I believe, is to cause bodily harm…to me." 

Butler came in and started moving towards Alicia, _but she looked so fragile and defenseless there,_ he thought, and hesitated. Alicia, knowing she had no real chance, and that Butler was a fully grown man, got into a fighting stance and said determinedly, 

"You'll have to fight me first!"

Butler, being an honorable man, didn't really want to fight her, as he thought it was against his nature. Privately, he thought that going against Holly would've been much easier, and you know how reluctant he had been to fight her. So, as Butler was about to completely defy his orders, Artemis spared him the decision by saying,

"Actually, on second thoughts, it might be fairer if I fought her. There aren't many people to practice on around here, since you and Juliet are better than I am. And this might be more worthwhile than a punching bag, in my opinion."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" asked Butler.

Alicia, not liking the fact that she was being discussed as if she weren't there, and probably the fact that she had just been compared to a bag of sand, grimly said,

"I'll fight both of you with my hands behind my back, if that's what it takes to get out of here." With that, she landed a swift flying kick to Artemis' chest, which resulted in Artemis staggering back a few meters. 

"Actually, it would be a lot simpler, but I don't think you're going to like it." He kicked her and taking advantage of her unbalance, threw her across the room, where she landed on her feet. 

"Come on stone boy, (referring to his allegedly heart-of-stone) let's see what you're made of."

The fight that ensued lasted over half an hour. Throwing punches and kicks at each other, Alicia seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

She started a series of moves, driving Artemis near the door, but Artemis deducted where the next punch was going to land and grabbed her arm. Underestimating her strength, they swung around wildly for a second, and he landed on her in a heap on the bed. He smiled briefly and said, 

"I've been taking lessons from Butler, and it looks like I paid more attention than you did." Alicia cursed, but a small knife appeared in Artemis' hand, and he pressed it gently against her throat. Butler quickly went to get a rope, covering an amused smile in his massive hand.

"Why don't you just do it?" she taunted him, and started struggling. Artemis didn't know what he would've done if Butler hadn't arrived at that moment, sat her down in a chair and tied her arms and legs to it.

"What do you want from me?" she finally asked, after trying unsuccessfully to escape for a few minutes.

"I am the one asking the questions," Artemis snapped.

"First tell me this one thing. Where is my brother?" she said, "And I'll answer all your damn questions." _Clever,_ thought Artemis,_ she hadn't said she'd answer them truthfully. Oh, well. Might as well tell her about her brother. She might cooperate a bit better._

Alicia knew that if her brother had not been captured too, he would've broken down the house trying to rescue her already. Artemis got out a little video camera and showed it to her. R.C. was pacing up and down a small, unfurnished room. Occasionally, he would beat up the walls and shout.

"He's already tried to break the door down four times," Artemis commented casually. Alicia looked around helplessly. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Whew, that was hard work. Okay, remember to review and tell me what you think. BTW, this is probably the only Artemis Fowl fic I'm doing ever, because I just feel limited by the characters and stuff. There _might_ be a sequel. But feel free to read my CCS ones. Oh yeah, I need opinions quickly. Who should Holly be with? Butler? Root? Chix? Trouble? Please tell me!

****


	8. Questions And Answers

****

Artemis Fowl: Operation Rainbow

By Angelic Princess

Disclaimer: Look, so this might be a Mary Sue. If you ppl out there don't like them, why bother to even read it. It really makes authors feel down when they get flames. So if you don't like it, don't read and DON'T REVIEW. And you haven't seen the rest of Alicia yet. She DOES have a personality, and if you be patient, some of her more subtle or hidden flaws will be uncovered. 

****

Chapter 7: Questions And Answers

"NOW back to the questions," Artemis said. He got out a chair and sat directly in front of her with Butler right behind. Steepling his fingers, he asked,

"Why did you come back here?"

"I came back for the Sceptre, and because…I know what you're up to." _Or my father does,_ She thought. Artemis saw her veil her knowledge, and frowned. "So where did you meet Holly?"

She looked straight into his eyes and replied, "I was on a trip to England, illegally of course, when I happened to chance upon an abandoned warehouse. I looked inside, and there, to my everlasting greatest surprise were a dozen or so purple goblins dancing and chanting around a giant green fire in some kind of ritual. The LEP were called in because I was an intruder, but using my special charm, I succeeded in making Holly my friend. That's all really."

Artemis' cold blue eyes flashed. "I see. We'll get back onto that later. Does this hold any value to you?" He produced the Book. Alicia shrugged.

"That's the fairy Book. So what?"

"Aren't you under an obligation to follow it's rules since you're obviously one of them?"

Alicia glanced, surprised. "How did you know-"

"Well, it's fairly elementary, if I may say so. I would now like to propose a deal to you. And the answer had better be yes. I think that you are aware by now of my plan to recover the seven gems of the Jeweled Rainbow? I want you to accompany Butler and I on this quest."

"Why me?" Alicia demanded.

"Well for one, if you told anyone about this, especially your father, even with the information you have so far, it could endanger the quest. Second, well, that's just a matter of payback for trying to steal what I'd bought squarely. You will watch the demise of powerful governments, one by one, when I gain those powers." He laughed, but without mirth.

"And what if I refuse?"

"You are in no position to do so. Remember, your brother's life could very well be at stake here. I'll give you three days. You may wander the mansion freely, but set one foot off the grounds, and your brother is-" he slit a hand across his neck.

"That's blackmail!" Alicia protested. 

"I AM a criminal, remember?" he raised his eyebrows, before walking out.

As Butler hurriedly untied the knots that held her, Alicia muttered, "Cold hearted, self-loving creep." Artemis pretended not to hear, while Butler followed him out.

After that, Alicia decided to explore the large mansion. It seemed pretty much deserted, but Alicia was sure they could see her, as she had passed more than a dozen cameras already. Alicia reviewed her options. One, she could contact Holly and maybe she could get them out of there, or two, she could try to sneak in to R.C. and from then improvise a plan. It risked getting exposed or killed though.

__

Not much of a choice there, she thought wryly. On camera, Artemis watched in delight as Alicia took off one of her earrings and began what seemed to be talking to herself. In the evening, Alicia was getting bored and restless from the book she was reading, and looked into the face of a camera.

"Are you going to feed your _guest_ or just let her starve?" she enquired politely. Artemis had to laugh. 

He spoke through a microphone so that Alicia could hear. "Help yourself from the kitchen," he said. 

As she walked from the room, Artemis could hear her mutter, "What gracious hospitality in this house." 

Looking through the fridge, she sighed. "Is there actually anything edible in here?" 

A speaker to her right answered, "I think there's some caviar in the left drawer."

"Caviar! That's disgusting. You know they're made out of fish eggs right? And this expensive looking sushi thing is made out of seaweed and raw fish!" She sighed. "Got any pizza?"

At around nine, Alicia heard a scratching sound at her window. She peeked out and spotted Holly standing there.

"It's about time. Holly! It's great seeing a friendly face around here! I've been so lonely. Why don't you come in?"

"I can't," she said, looking clearly pained. "Unless the owner of the house invites me in. Look out!" she cried suddenly. Out of nowhere, an arm shot out from behind Alicia and wrapped around her throat.

"That's right," said Artemis. "Holly, I've been expecting you. How have you beem? Make one sudden movement and the girl gets it. You may come in, but don't hurt anybody or anything in this house. And unarm yourself first."

"Artemis." She nodded at him and stepped into the room after putting her guns down.

"By the way, why is it that Alicia here doesn't have to follow the rules of the Book?"

"It's because the ties are so distant." Alicia glared at him.

"But not so distant that you still retain some of their powers?"

"You used your powers?" Holly asked, wide-eyed.

"It was an accident." Alicia muttered.

"What do you want?" asked Holly. "I thought you actually learnt something called decency when I last saw you. Obviously I was wrong."

"I'll be perfectly frank here." Artemis answered. "I want you and Alicia to help me on my quest.

"What makes you think I'll help?"

"As I understand it, you are obliged to help your people, no matter how distant, even if you weren't Alicia's friend. Correct? Well, I'll leave you ladies to it. Holly can sleep here for the time being. Sweet dreams." He said, looking like the cat that got the cream.

That night, Alicia and Holly stayed up late into the night discussing the problem, and it was past midnight before they came to a decision.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All will be revealed…If you R+R!!!


	9. A Big Decision

****

Artemis Fowl: Operation Rainbow

By Angelic Princess

Disclaimer: Well peeps, here's da next chap! Remember to review and tell me any ideas u have. Now I want to make a quick survey. Should I make Holly with Root or Butler? Or maybe Trouble or Chix? Remember, I need your help here and I definitely don't own Artemis Fowl, okay?

****

Chapter 8: A Big Decision

EARLY next morning, Alicia woke up and decided to go down and get a quick breakfast first. Without waking Holly, she tip-toed down to the airy kitchen. Opening the door quietly, she walked in without a sound. Seeing a certain someone already there, she was about to turn straight back when he spoke.

"Do you like scones?" asked Artemis.

"They're okay," she answered, icily polite.

"Why don't you have some?" he motioned the seat next to him. "I expect you came down to get breakfast anyway." Alicia took a scone, and eyed it suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned." Artemis smirked. "If I wanted someone dead, I could think of hundreds of less vulgar ways. Believe me, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead by now."

Alicia ignored him, adding jam and cream to her scone and taking a delicate bite out of it. "It's pretty delicious," she said. She smiled genuinely. It lit up her face so that it looked almost ethereal. Most people would do anything to see that smile again. Artemis mentally slapped himself. Must stop daydreaming.

"Hmph. At least you have decent food in the morning. Anyway, Holly and I have come to a decision." Artemis waited, but she said nothing more. 

"And?" he prompted. "You know your bro-"

Finishing the last of her scone, she answered, "Well obviously, we _have_ to help you, so why bother asking?"

"Excellent. That was a good choice." 

She laughed, dryly. "What choice? The only conditions are that you must let me talk to R.C. everyday, and put him into a more suitable place."

"Where? Like the zoo?" Alicia stood up, rage in her eyes, making them go a dark violet. "Relax, it was a joke." _Since when did I joke? _"He will be put into one of our lavish units here, where Juliet will attend to him. Is it a deal?" He held out a hand.

Stiffly, she shook it. It was miraculously warm and smooth, a contrast to his cold heart, she thought.

"What do I actually get, besides the release of my brother, who wouldn't be imprisoned in the first place if you hadn't done it?"

"You would ask? Then how about powers beyond your dreams?"

"What if I don't want that? It sounds sketchy to me. Although I always dreamed about flying…" she speculated.

Butler appeared then. "We're leaving straight after we all pack our things. Get moving."

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's the eighth chap done! The more you review, the more faster I'll upload!! And remember, tell me who you think Holly should be with!


	10. A Questing We Will Go

****

Artemis Fowl: Operation Rainbow

By Angelic Princess

Disclaimer: First of all I don't own Artemis Fowl. Now, on to the more important things. I soooooo absolutely DO NOT--I repeat do not! Think that I am above everyone and that I'm better or anything just because I enjoy writing these so called 'Mary-Sues'. I definitely don't think I'm Alicia, I'm not anything like her (except for the black hair--couldn't help it ^^) I'm really sorry if Artemis is OOC, but keep in mind that he's grown, that people CAN change, and I'm only in eighth grade, so you really can't expect me to write like a professional. We can't all be perfect like you flamers. It makes you feel really low when people call u names and stuff. But thank you very very much if you reviewed, (reviewed, not flamed) it makes me sooo happy J !!! Especially if you out me on your favorites list. Thank you for all of your ideas as well. I'll keep them in mind. I think I can keep on going for a few more chapters now. Oh yeah, about the names, I'm a bit of a romantic for names, you should see my other pen names for stories and titles and stuff :P speaking of pen names, the way I write stories is really weird, cause sometimes I get these cravings or something to do a particular story and I just write and write and write, then I'll abandon it for a month or two and do (or start) another story. Or are most people like that? See how long this supposed disclaimer is already…I just babble on and on and on…Right. Okay. I guess you want to read the story now, if you even bothered reading all this. That's all for now.

****

Chapter 9: A Questing We Will Go

A quest will not succeed if its quest-mates will not cooperate…

Walking through the desert, Artemis stopped and motioned for the others to do the same. 

"Did you find anything? We've been walking through this desert for a _week._ I haven't had any delicious, _unhealthy_ food in ages. Do you think they'll deliver pizza this far if I pay a lot of money?" Alicia said.

Holly grinned. "Didn't anyone ever teach you patience is a virtue?"

"Well, they tried…"

"And they obviously failed. Now Artemis here is a _very _patient person. Did I ever tell you how long he waited to capture me six years ago?"

"Holly," Butler protested. "Do you still have a grudge against that? I thought we were even."

"Oh, I'm over that, but I have a grudge against _this. _Now we're back to square one" 

Alicia finally couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed the Sceptre and ran to a nearby boulder. She raised it above her head ready to smash it.

Artemis had glimpsed a bit of her impatience and temper so far, but this was…

Alicia shouted, "This is so stupid! How can we find one little jewel anyway!?!" All of a sudden, a short wizened creature appeared before them, like a genie. 

…brilliant.

Alicia fell back and gazed up at it. Artemis absentmindedly helped her up. 

"Not exactly articulate, but it seems to have done the trick. Great tantrum, by the way."

"Yes, she does have a hot temper sometimes," Holly muttered.

"Greetings. I am the First-- Ah. What's this? Mud creatures and underground dwellers working together? The ancient prophesy…"

"Not together exactly," said Alicia quickly.

"You wish to find the Ruby?" continued the creature, "Follow this sand dune east. Then go forty paces north, and you will find the entrance."

Artemis nodded his thanks, and the little creature disappeared. 

"Entrance to what, exactly?" asked Holly.

"We shall find out presently, I gather," replied Artemis, "By the way, Miss Angel, good job on the Sceptre. You see why I wanted you for the job." He smirked.

Her eyes challenged him. "You want me for my temper?"

"No…" They stared at each other, Alicia's gaze hard, Artemis' a bit amused.

Alicia turned away first. "Let's get going," she said shortly, aware of his lingering gaze. She didn't know how much more she could take of Artemis' company. Holly's presence was a big relief to her.

__

This is interesting…thought Artemis meanwhile. He had met so many girls that had been willing…too willing…Why did he like goading her on so?

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that didn't realize they were there already. There. On a slope overlooking a giant sand whirlpool. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*cringes* PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! I don't feel completely happy about it for some reason…I'm always scared that my writing will change or I might do something to the story or…argh!! You see the way it just goes on and on? And if you haven't given me your opinion yet, should Holly be with Root or Trouble or maybe even Chix? Hurry and tell me. Don't worry, the other characters will be in this story too, though probably not a major major role. Remember, keep reviewing!!! 


End file.
